


Legacy of the Xel’naga 3: Perseverantiae (Perseverance)

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-26
Updated: 2005-02-26
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Spoilers: "1969", "The Tok’ra", "In the Line of Duty", can’t think of anyother specific onesSeason: Some time between beginning of 3 and somewhere in 4, might becomemore specific as story goes on.Summary: Getting off the planet proves not to be so simple, and the puzzlecontinues to unfurl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Legacy of the Xel'naga 3: Perseverantiae

Sam was at a complete loss. Nothing looked familiar to either her or Alahn. The Stargate could be in any direction. One they could so easily end up not choosing.

To be honest, she had wondered if this was going to happen. It’s not like they knew where Terak’s base was to begin with. That thought made Sam turn back to the building, or lack thereof. All she could see of the base was a steep downward slope she had just climbed that led to the door she had just used. It was underground, the top looked just like any other part of the forest would. And the door itself was camouflaged.

No surprise the UAV hadn’t spotted it. It was concealed and probably didn’t give off any discernable energy readings. While she was being honest with herself, Sam had to admit that it might not have even been within the probe’s search arc.

Which meant that she had even less of a clue where she was.

//So, which way do we go?// Alahn wondered, beginning to panic. Their escape could be noticed at any time.

**I don’t know, but we can’t stay here.** Even if they went the wrong way, they had to get as far from the base as they could immediately. But first, Sam had to make sure they had some chance of being able to identify this place so that they could lead a rescue team there. She looked for some sort of identifying mark that would be easy to pick out. A large white rock that looked like quartz jutted out of the ground by the slope, completely clean of moss. It wasn’t much, but she hoped that along with an idea of the layout of the area that it would be enough.

Deciding against going straight ahead, dismissing it as far too obvious a direction to pick, Sam turned left and fled into the woods. Branches seemed to grab at her, always arranged so that she would have to run through the highest concentrations. They whipped at her exposed skin, but she paid them no mind. There were things far more important that had her attention.

Like just how long they would have until someone discovered that they were missing.

A guard could come across the jaffa that she had attacked at any time. Or he himself could not be dead and seek help. At any moment her escape could be made, so she needed to make sure to get as far away as possible before that time.

//What’s the point? They’re going to find us!// Alahn was frantic, her fear doing nothing to allay Sam’s own doubts.

**You’re not helping!** Sam snapped, just as she heard a sound that was all too familiar.

A jaffa horn.

*

Daniel was awoken suddenly by the muffled sound of a horn blaring. He looked at Jack and Teal’c questioningly, but they knew just as little as he did. As he pulled himself up to a sitting position, Daniel could begin to make out the jaffa yelling to one another in Gould.

"Tanal eres!" The particular cry was clearly heard, along with the thuds of several pairs of feet running by the cell.

"What’s going on?" Jack asked.

"It would seem Major Carter has managed to escape." Teal’c supplied, and Daniel nodded his head in agreement. ‘The girl is missing’ was the translation for the phrase.

Jack was mighty pleased by that bit of news, grinning like a madman. "Of course she has."

Finally, a bit of good news in all of this, Daniel thought with a sigh. He couldn’t help but smile himself, and even Teal’c’s lips curved up noticeably.

They could only hope it would last.

*

Alahn was scared out of her mind. She wasn’t ashamed to admit it. She certainly couldn’t hide it. They’d never find this... Stargate, much less elude the servants that were now scouring the woods for them. Warriors that knew this terrain far better than either of them.

**Do you WANT to be caught?** Sam asked her, the frustration she felt overwhelming them both. Sam was panting already, neither of them quite recovered from the hand device. Yet another reason Alahn was certain they weren’t going to make it.

//Of course not!// She knew what would happen if they were caught, she wasn’t stupid. Death would be a godsend.

**Then don’t be so negative. It’s not helping anyone.**

Sam was right, but Alahn had no idea how else to feel. Overwhelming doubt only seemed natural. Neither of them were really bursting with confidence at that point. It was dark now, almost to the point of not being able to see anything. Unfortunately this probably helped their pursuers more than it did them, as they had to be careful not to run head on into trees, or trip over roots. She didn’t really see anything to be positive about at the moment.

Sure they were free for the time being, but Alahn didn’t think it would last very long.

The jaffa were making no efforts to hide their positions, calling out to each other. It allowed them to keep track of the jaffa, but nothing else. Sadly it was in Goa’uld, and neither of them could speak it. As much as knowing where the jaffa were benefited them, it would be immensely more helpful if they could figure out their plans. Sam did know a few words, but "kree" wasn’t going to tell them much about what was being said.

Sam let out a quick gasp as her left side crashed against an unyielding trunk. She couldn’t stop herself as she spun to the ground. What she wouldn’t have given for the chance to just lay there for a few minutes, to stop running and rest. But they didn’t have that luxury, the loud calling of the jaffa behind them attesting to that fact. Sam had landed on her back, and it took some struggling to roll onto her chest. Muscles ached as they tried to persuade her that lying down was the better option. The same tree that took her down was used to help get Sam back onto her feet.

//They’re going to get us. We’re going to die. Just like Father.// Sam actually fought against the memory Alahn had created of her father’s death, trying to push it from her mind.

**We can’t afford this right now.** Sam tried to reason with her while pushing herself off of the tree and continuing their escape. An image of a jaffa killing a man certainly did nothing for morale.

There was virtually no ambient light from the stars in the sky, and no visible moon. Alahn decided that helping out would be vastly more productive than fretting. She realized that, though she could only see what Sam saw, she could focus all her concentration on what she was looking at, and actually catch some of the more subtle things that Sam would be too preoccupied to acknowledge. The faint blurs of smaller trees and shrubs were difficult to make out, but Alahn was able to identify some of the obstacles for Sam, helping them to stay on their feet and moving.

Even with this slight advantage, their pace was too slow for either of their liking. Neither body was at full strength, far from it. If there weren’t a deadly search party scouring the woods behind them, Sam would have marveled at the fact that she could even put one foot in front of the other.

//We’re not going to make it.// Alahn couldn’t help but be morose. They had almost every disadvantage possible, there was no way that they could continue to outrun the jaffa behind them.

**Alahn! Just... Stop it!** the thought was accompanied by a small growl, stifled in an attempt to keep from being heard.

Alahn was caught by surprise, unable to think of a response. She had not been prepared for anything like that from Sam. It was the first harsh thought she had encountered, a true testament to the frustration they were both feeling. Alahn realized she did deserve it.

//Sorry.// then Alahn felt something strange, or rather, Sam felt it. It was a strange tingling that quickly grew stronger. She asked Sam what it was.

Instead of answering, Sam ducked forward, twisting her body to look behind her. The faint whisper of the staff weapon swinging through the air could just be heard before it glanced off of her shoulder blade. Sam grunted, the momentum throwing her to the ground yet again.

The jaffa chuckled, taking a few steps forward to where Sam lay. He carried his staff like a walking stick, apparently assuming he’d get no further trouble from her. That suited Sam fine, and she waited for him to get closer. Alahn snickered mentally when she learned Sam’s plan. He walked right up to her and bent down to pick her up off of the ground. Sam hit him as hard as she could under the chin, stopping him from calling out.

He fell backwards onto his butt. Sam grabbed his staff weapon, which came easily from his grasp. While he was still recovering, she cracked the weapon across his face. She knew he was dead.

Sam was going to leave the weapon.

//No!// Alahn argued. They needed something to defend themselves with.

**We need to keep moving.** Sam explained.

//Take it with us.//

**How far do you think we’ll get carrying this? We’re going too slowly as it is!** Alahn was unwilling to concede the point, as was Sam.

//And what will we do the next time they catch up to us?// She didn’t see them being so lucky again. Definitely not if they were unarmed.

**We’ll get drawn up into firefights. Flashy and loud firefights. More jaffa will come to help those that do catch up to us. One weapon won’t help us then. We don’t have time for this!** Sam insisted.

//I know, but we need something!// And this happened to be the only something that she could find. Alahn pressed and Sam caved, but only because she didn’t want to stand around in the same spot any longer. Staff weapons weren’t extremely heavy, but the burden was enough in their present condition, and the length meant it would easily get in the way if they weren’t careful.

Alahn wished that they could stop somewhere, hide underneath a bush or something, and rest. If only the jaffa couldn’t sense them, then it might have been a viable option. Both of them were exhausted. The burning in her muscles was persistent now. Just how long were they supposed to keep going?

*

Jack sat in a corner, leaning his side against the wall. 

He was nervous. Jaffa were searching for Carter. 

He was excited. She had managed to escape and was on her way to get help. 

He was proud. There were no indications that the jaffa had found them yet. 

He was hesitant. They could find her at any moment. 

There were too many emotions running through his head at the moment, all pulling him in different directions.

As he looked around the room and saw pensive looks, Jack knew that he wasn’t the only one with these thoughts.

"She’ll make it." He said simply, unsure whether he was trying to convince them or himself, or perhaps both.

"Major Carter is most resourceful." Teal’c replied.

"But what about the girl?" Daniel asked hesitantly.

"She seems like a tough kid. Besides, Carter’ll look after her." Jack said easily.

Daniel didn’t look convinced, but didn’t say anything. Jack took a second to reflect on what he had just said. Carter was trying to make her escape, a situation that held enough unknowns on its own. None of them knew what was outside of this place, or what she would encounter out there. Add to that a girl that could be falling apart, becoming one of the biggest 5th wheels known to man, and the situation didn’t have the brightest outlook. None of them doubted Carter’s abilities, but that could end up being too much for anyone. It was probably his overconfident tone that put Daniel off the most. Jack had to admit that he did sound like he expected her to pull through all of this with nary a problem.

Which, as his fears attested, was far from the case.

"If anyone can do it, she can." Jack amended, receiving a nod from Daniel. It wasn’t much, but it looked like he was on the way to redeeming his previous remark.

And then the door opened.

Five guards stood in the hallway, and despite himself, Jack couldn’t help but grin. Obviously this Terak guy wasn’t going to risk another escape. Though it basically eliminated any chances they had of getting away, it still pleased him to no end that she had made this guy self-conscious, wary of losing more of his captives.

One of the jaffa grunted irritably and motioned with his staff weapon. Getting the hint, Jack and Teal’c got up, holding Daniel up between them. Daniel had yet to get a break, but Jack was pleased to note that the archaeologist was holding up well, all things considered. The jaffa seemed extra cautious as the remaining prisoners approached. None got too close, and they skillfully flanked their charges as they escorted them down the dark halls.

Jack wasn’t surprised to see that they were led to the throne room. He also wasn’t surprised when he saw Terak on the dais, pacing impatiently.

Yup, he had been right when he thought that Terak would be ripped.

"How dare you?" the incensed Gould bellowed immediately, stopping his angry march to face his prisoners.

"Excuse me?" Jack replied, feigning ignorance.

"This is intolerable! I do not suffer escapees."

"Well, you do now, Buster." Jack shot back with great satisfaction.

"Silence!" Terak hollered as he came forward, his red cloak swirling from the swiftness of his movements.

"I see now why your little ‘empire’ fell apart. I know dogs with more common sense."

Terak growled, raising his hand device and sending a blast at the insolent human. Jack, as well as the guard immediately behind him, flew backwards before slamming against the back wall. Daniel gave a startled cry, but he and Teal’c were prevented from doing anything. Terak stood in that pose for several moments, breathing heavily. Jack was able to roll onto his side so that he could see their captor. Then, as if a switch were activated, Terak gathered himself and smoothed down the ruffled fabric.

"This transgression cannot be allowed to continue." Terak stated calmly, smiling even.

"Oh, I don’t know," Jack began, forcing air to his winded lungs, "I think it could continue for quite some time."

Jack braced himself for a retaliation that didn’t come, thankfully enough.

"No, it will end. Many Tok’ra have the flaw of caring for their allies and those around them. You will help me convince this one to return."

"We will do no such thing." Teal’c took it upon himself to respond. He glared unwaveringly at the Gould. Jack gave him silent support from his position on the floor.

"You will tell her that you wish her to come back and cease this foolishness."

"Let me spell it out for you. N-O. Ain’t gonna happen." Jack spoke resolutely. The jaffa that had been sandwiched between him and the wall finally managed to get up, and pulled Jack back to where Daniel and Teal’c were standing.

"She will be captured again, with or without your help. Assistance on your part will only aid your situation."

*

"Verelli?" Colonel Benson called out, glancing at the walls of the canyon they were walking through, the deep shadows just beginning to be chased away by the approach of dawn.

"Still no radio chatter, sir." The Lieutenant replied dutifully. Sargent Connor and Captain Holtz scanned the surroundings as well. After coming through the ‘gate, they had immediately tried to establish radio contact with SG-1. They had gotten the same lack of response that the SGC had received when the General had attempted to contact the overdue team. Now SG-4 was tasked with finding the wayward team and bringing them home.

The best place to start seemed to be the cave that SG-1 was supposed to investigate.

When they reached the entrance, the signs of battle were impossible to miss.

"Staff blasts." Connor stated, running his hand over a blackened scar on one of the rocks.

"Alright everybody, keep an eye out." There weren’t supposed to be Goa’uld on this planet. As far as they knew, there wasn’t supposed to be anyone. "Let’s check out the cave."

Gun mounted flashlights scanned the walls of the caves. Shell casings glinted from the front and rear of the cave, a testament to the effort that SG-1 put up before losing the battle.

"Sir, I got blood over here. And a pack." The lieutenant added the last bit after a short pause. Benson went over to where the man stood, his flashlight illuminating the area behind a sizeable boulder. The gray and muted brown rocks were smeared with dried blood. The pack was shoved in the crook that was formed between the boulder and the wall. It’s black color made it very easy to miss in the shadows.

"Search it, might have something important." Verelli nodded and sifted through the pack. He immediately encountered the camera on top.

"Sir." Verelli announced, holding up the camera. Benson took the proffered item, opening up the view screen. He was hesitant, worried about what the camera might have captured.

"The cave is clear, sir. There are some strange stones in the back covered in some sort of writing, but that’s it." Captain Holtz stated, stopping beside the Colonel. All of them gathered around to see what the video contained.

Benson rewound the tape briefly before pressing play. They all jumped, startled by the sudden sound of guns firing and staff weapons discharging. It was very wrong, considering the video output was of some spherical objects, obviously the ones that Holtz had just described.

"Any day now would be nice!" Colonel O’Neill’s distinctive voice cried from somewhere off camera.

"I’m going as fast as I can!" Doctor Jackson replied quickly, informing them that it was he making the recording.

"Faster would be better!"

All the while Jackson recorded the spheres, the sounds of weapons never ceased or wavered. Apparently finished, the camera was moved wildly.

"Fini..." Doctor Jackson’s words were cut off as the video stopped.

Benson stopped the playback and handed the device back to Verelli, wanting the source of those sounds out of his hand. It didn’t shed any more light on the situation than the physical signs of battle they had encountered, and only left all of them feeling more uneasy.

Unless they surrendered, something Benson doubted, he just didn’t see SG-1 surviving. If they had come out the victors, then they would have returned through the ‘gate, or SG-4 would have at least found some sign of them between here and there.

His instincts screamed that they were dead, but he refused to listen.

"Ok, Verelli, you’re with me. Connor and Holtz, do a sweep of the surrounding area to the east of here, we’ll check out the west. Radio every half-hour, and we’ll meet back here in four." Benson ordered, unable to give up so easily.

*

The grayed light filtering through the trees did nothing to make Sam feel any better about their current situation. She could hear the search parties all around, some of the teams had long since gotten ahead of her. It was only the fact that they weren’t sure of where she was at that moment that she continued to elude them. Sam still had no illusions about staying where they were.

Going on meant they could run right into the enemy. Stopping held similar dangers. Sam continued running, Alahn’s frantic thoughts revealing that the girl didn’t know what she wanted, either. They’d just have to hope for the best.

She clutched the staff weapon with a desperate grasp. It was all they had, and it wasn’t nearly enough. The way her muscles trembled so violently with each step, though, Sam doubted whether they could use the weapon if it came down to it. She wouldn’t be surprised if she collapsed at any moment.

//We need to rest.// Alahn stated needlessly. They both already knew that.

**We can’t stop.**

Her words seemed to challenge some unknown force, and Sam felt herself begin to fall.

As she began to make the inevitable descent to the ground below, it took both of them precious moments to realize it had been the ground that had given way, and not her legs. Both of her feet were well through the newly created hole before they knew what was happening. Sam clawed at the earth in front of her, ignoring the staff weapon as it clattered beside her, digging her fingers into the loamy ground. The soil continued to crumble away beneath her, and her weakened grip was no match for the pull of gravity.

*

Teal’c sat protectively by Daniel’s prostrate form. Terak had used the hand device on him in his attempt to persuade them to assist in Major Carter’s retrieval. They had been less than cooperative. Even so, a vocume device now sat in the corner of their cell, recording audio.

Terak had said that they would receive more food and water as soon as they helped him.

Teal’c eyed the device with contempt. It was there in case they changed their minds, so they could record a message for Major Carter to return. But it also made it impossible to speak without the enemy overhearing their words. A force field surrounding the device prevented them from doing anything to dismantle it.

He had to wonder what spurred this Goa’uld on. Terak was obviously more devoted to his brother than Goa’uld ever let themselves be to another. But that did not explain the complete fanaticism with which he conducted his search. Anyone else would have given up long ago, assured in the destruction of what they sought. Teal’c was certain that there was more to it than just finding the whereabouts of Tralik.

What it was, however, he could not begin to guess.

Teal’c noticed O’Neill waving to get his attention. The Colonel waved him over to the opposite corner of the vocume. Both sat with their back to the device. Terak had said that it only recorded audio, but they knew better than to be trusting.

"What do you think?" O’Neill asked him in a hoarse whisper.

"Terak seeks something more than his brother." Teal’c replied in an equally quiet voice.

"Yeah, I figured that myself. What do you think it is, weapons?"

"I am unsure. Whatever he seeks seems to be of great importance."

O’Neill was silent for a few moments. "How’s Daniel doing?"

"He is resting, but does not appear to have been greatly harmed by the ribbon device." Terak had been relatively gentle to Daniel Jackson, obviously not wanting to kill him. Teal’c guessed the Goa’uld thought that he would be the strongest bargaining chip he had to get Major Carter back.

Teal’c continued, his frustration just creeping into his words. "We should try to escape ourselves."

"Ain’t gonna happen. That Gould’s got this place locked up tighter than a can of sardines. We’d never get out of here, and even if we did, the outside’s crawling with jaffa."

"I do not enjoy inaction." Teal’c responded. He knew that escaping themselves would be virtually impossible, but he felt he had to do something. Sitting and waiting while a Goa’uld threatened the lives of his friends was not how Teal’c preferred to be spending his time.

"I know what you mean, but there’s not much else we can do right now."

*

Alahn woke up in a lot of pain. Everything seemed to hurt, causing tears to well up in her still-shut eyes. She didn’t dare move, even to extricate her face from the damp dirt it was partially buried in. Sam was just starting to come to herself, more out of it than Alahn had been.

**Where are we?**

//Underground. We fell, remember?// Alahn finally opened her eyes, not that she could tell. It was pitch black.

She was beat, both of them were. Keeping her eyes open, especially when there was nothing to see, just didn’t hold any appeal. Even beyond the stings of cuts and bruises, she could feel the ache in her muscles. Maybe if she just closed her eyes, she could get the rest she craved.

Just as consciousness was about to leave them both again, Alahn remembered their predicament, shocking them both awake. They couldn’t rest yet.

She should probably roll over, but was hesitant. The pain was settling down to more manageable levels, and she didn’t want to aggravate anything. But they couldn’t stay there forever, could they? Not very likely. How long had they been out for? Did the servants know where they were?

Alahn moved to push herself up with her left arm, feeling her muscles trembling from the simple act, and quickly found that to be a big mistake. She yelped in surprise at the throb of pain that shot through her arm. Rolling onto her right side, she cradled the offending limb to her body.

**Definitely broken.** Sam supplied. **If that’s it, we were supremely lucky.**

//Supremely.// Alahn returned wryly. Sure didn’t feel like a blessing. But then again, the pain might help to keep her awake.

After rolling onto her back, left arm still draped across her front, Alahn pushed herself up into a sitting position. Staying there for a moment, she waited for her brain to stop the swimming sensation. It took a few minutes, but the dizzy feeling finally dissipated.

//Now what?// Alahn wondered, looking up for the hole that they had come through. She thought she saw a muted bright spot up above, but there was no shaft of light as she had assumed there would be. The sun had been almost ready to make its appearance, so there should have been sufficient light to filter down.

**There must be something covering the hole,** Sam supplied, adding after a moment, **or it’s not daylight out anymore.**

Well, it didn’t matter anyway. It wasn’t like they were going to get out the same way that they came in. Assuming they got out at all, that is.

Sam just mentally sighed, too emotionally exhausted to argue with Alahn’s dour thoughts.

She shifted in preparation to stand up, her foot knocking against something. There came the distinct sound of metal clanking against stone. She toed the object again: this time it did not move, held in place by whatever was behind it. Leaning forward, Alahn scrabbled blindly for what was before her, grasping the cool hilt of the staff weapon.

**Should have known that was nearby.** Sam said, just recognizing the very faint buzzing in her body as she reacted to the naquadah that powered the weapon.

For all that she had done to make Sam keep the weapon, Alahn couldn’t come up with a reason to keep it now. Especially with a broken arm. In an act of frustration, she grabbed the weapon with her good hand and slung it as far as she could manage. Which wasn’t very far, she was forced to admit. The clatter as it skidded across stray rocks and dirt was therapeutic, though.

**We need to find something to stabilize your arm with.** Sam informed her, snapping them both back into the moment.

Easier said than done. Alahn grumbled as she began the painful process of standing, having to switch between cradling her arm with her good one, and using her good hand to push herself up. That would have been bad enough, but her legs also felt like jelly and she felt herself stumbling to remain upright. When she finally did manage to get up, she wasn’t sure how to proceed. Just where did you go when you couldn’t see where you were going?

Alahn decided that forward was as good a place to start as any. The going was slow as she took cautious steps, trying to keep from falling over. Sweat was beading on her forehead already. It wouldn’t do to trip over a stone or something and fall down. Even with her careful pace, she found herself slipping precariously over loose rocks, every time she jerked to keep balance aggravated her arm.

"I’m tired of this." Alahn sighed after several minutes of walking, breathing rather heavily. She had had quite enough of everything. From being captured by the servants in the first place, to getting a creature inside of her head, to all of this running, it was too much.

**We can’t stop now.**

//I’m almost beyond caring. Let them come and find us, at least then we won’t have to run anymore.// she whined, but couldn’t bother herself to care about the childish tone she took.

Alahn still cared, though, even if she didn’t want to admit it. She didn’t want to get caught again. When he had used that device on her, it had hurt so much, and she could only stand there and endure it. Fear of going back was the only thing keeping her on her feet. But it was only by a thread.

**You don’t really want that.** Sam’s thoughts held a pleading quality. Alahn felt Sam’s fear for her friends redoubling. They could already be too late to help them.

"Don’t tell me what I want!" Alahn cried out in frustration. The words echoed throughout wherever they were, revealing just how massive the hole they were in must be. Her helplessness seemed to boil over. "It’s you’re fault I’m even in this mess. Maybe before the demon Terak would have killed me. Now I won’t get such mercies. I’m tired of listening to you!"

**Alahn...** Sam couldn’t think of anything to say, because essentially, Alahn was right.

That made Alahn smile. Finally, she was the one that was correct. It made her happy beyond belief. If Sam were another person, rather than being inside of her head, she would have stuck her tongue out at her in victory. She held the power. At that moment she was no longer the clueless one just along for the ride.

She hated being so ignorant. Even if it was wrong, she had always had an idea of what to do in the past. This situation was so unlike anything she had ever been in, though, that she just wasn’t sure what to do. Sam had prompted her, getting them this far, and Alahn had to admit that she resented it.

She didn’t like having to look to someone else for survival. It was almost like being controlled.

Alahn stopped in her tracks, perplexed, as she felt Sam suddenly fill with remorse. She was completely unprepared for such regret. The feeling only seemed to grow, and Alahn didn’t know what to do.

##

//Stop it, you demon!//

**I’m not a demon.** Jolinar told the Nasyan for the umpteenth time.

//Stop!// Goran demanded. Even after all these days, he continued to fight her furiously.

**I have explained my situation to you several times. I cannot leave you yet.**

//Please.// he changed from ordering to begging almost instantly. It broke Jolinar’s heart.

**I am sorry, but I cannot do as you ask.**

//I beg of you.//

Jolinar wiped away the tear that fell from her eye, glad that there was no one around to justify it to. It hurt her to do this to him, but there was no other way. She had to hide... just a little longer.

##

Alahn stood frozen, unable to process this new information easily. The shame Sam felt threatened to overwhelm her.

**I... I tried not to force you to do anything.** Sam explained.

Alahn was lost for words. She hadn’t been forced into anything. But still, her residual anger made her not want to care how Sam felt. She wanted to be happy that she felt so terrible. But the emotional pain was too great, Sam had convinced herself that she had crossed a line she had never wanted to approach, and Alahn couldn’t help but feel guilty.

//I know. You didn’t. I wanted to escape just as much as you did, it’s just that from the start it never looked very promising, and only got worse the further we went. I don’t know how much more of this I can take.// Alahn explained, trying to allay Sam’s doubts. Still angry, Alahn bent down and picked up the first stone that she came in contact with. Ignoring her arm, she chucked the rock, hoping that it would feel better than throwing the staff had.

She listened to it whistle softly through the air. It struck something, and a deep, hollow sounding reverberation filled her ears.

**What on Earth?** Sam questioned, ignorant of the misnomer in the phrase, the puzzle making them both forget their current discussion.

//It sounds metal, whatever it is.// Big and metal. She began forward, following the rock’s path while the tone was still fading into nothingness. Both of them were extremely curious as to what it could be.

Alahn let out a startled grunt as she ran into the unyielding metal object. Her arm definitely didn’t appreciate the action. Once she recovered sufficiently, she knocked on it a couple times with her fist. The muted clanks did nothing to tell her what it was. She walked around it, holding her hand against the semi-smooth surface. Small fissures covered the object, making designs she was unable to tell.

Her hand came into contact with a rectangular protrusion. Tracing it, Alahn felt several small rectangles grouped together, raised symbols on each.

**A control pad?** Sam mused. An image of a fat, wedge shaped flier hurtling through space came to her mind.

//It’s a ship?// Alahn asked, using the word that Sam had attached to the object. She was certainly no expert on these things, never having seen one for herself, but something told Alahn that underground wasn’t where these things belonged.

**I think so. Press the second button from the bottom on the right.**

She did as she was told, and a hiss issued from in front of her. Alahn waved her good arm before her, the metal that had once been there was now gone. Cautiously, she made her way in, feeling her way with her good arm. The floor was slanted, forcing her to walk against one wall. Sam provided her with a basic idea of the layout of the ship, and told her that the cockpit would be the best place to go.

*

As Daniel came to, his first thought was that he was no longer enamored by all the passing out and confusion he had been privy to recently. It was almost as depressing as the fact that he was still in the cell on Terak’s planet, something he wasn’t happy to learn as he opened his eyes. Slowly making his way to a sitting position, he noticed Jack and Teal’c sitting in the far corner, talking quietly about something.

Their subdued voices were a strange reminder that he was alone again. Daniel was still ready to hear Sam’s thoughts and ideas run through his head. But they didn’t, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. Sure he liked being all his own again, no longer having to share his essence with someone else. That connection, though, was oddly comforting. It was nice to have someone to confide in, secrets and lies an impossibility. He knew he could never quite achieve the same openness with a separate person.

Well, he’d just have to figure it out later.

"What’s going on?" Daniel asked.

"Shhh!" Jack warned sharply as he turned his head around. He pointed to the opposite corner he and Teal’c were situated in. Daniel followed the gesture and saw the vocume nestled there.

"Oh." He replied knowingly. Bits of their last session with Terak floated up into his memory. They had refused to help him, he got angry, they continued to refuse, and it got hazy from there.

Daniel made his way to where the others sat, careful not to aggravate his head. The movement was difficult for his weary limbs, but he did manage to slide over. They made room for him, all three facing away from the device.

"How’s your head?" Jack asked.

"How do you think?" Daniel responded, realizing he was a bit too loud. He tried again, softer this time. "How do you think?"

"Woah, Bessy. No need to bite."

No, there probably wasn’t, but Daniel didn’t feel all that hospitable at the moment. "Any news on Sam?"

"We have heard nothing." Teal’c responded. In this case, no news was definitely good news. It at least meant that Terak’s men hadn’t found her, though it didn’t tell them anything else. Daniel knew that the moment he did have her, Terak wouldn’t hesitate to begin his gloating again.

Which left him to wonder, why continue this?

"Doesn’t he know that we’re not going to tell him anything, whether we know it or not?" Daniel asked in a whisper.

"Just hope he doesn’t come to realize that anytime soon." Jack warned.

Daniel’s brain wasn’t quite up to speed yet, so he could only look at Jack dubiously.

"Our situation will only worsen when Terak understands that we will be of no assistance to him in his endeavors." Teal’c explained. Of course, Daniel mentally kicked himself for not being able to put that one together. If they weren’t any help to Terak, there’d be no reason for him to keep them alive. Daniel wasn’t stupid, he had already realized that, he just sort of forgot in his hazy condition.

"Right. So, what do we do now?"

"Sit here and hope that Terak doesn’t completely lose it before Carter can find help." Jack replied.

*

Sam had control again, since ships were one of her specialties. Well, turning them on, at least. They had just made their way into the cockpit. Fallen would have been more apt. With the slant of the floors, and the unexpected situation of the hatch being open, they sort of slipped through the hole, crashing against the bulkhead. It certainly hadn’t been the best thing for a broken arm, especially one that wasn’t immobilized, or supported by anything.

She had to wait several minutes for the pain to die down again before she could even begin to think of standing herself up. It really would help if she could see. Sam hadn’t been in a Goa’uld cargo ship very often, so remembering the exact layout of the controls wasn’t easy. She ran her hand over the panel, hoping that the shape of the buttons would help her remember more clearly.

They were both startled when her progress was halted by something lying across the panel.

//What’s that?// Alahn wondered. Sam didn’t have any idea, only that it was hard and slightly cool to the touch. She continued her search, ignoring the obstacle, and pressed a series of buttons when she was pretty sure she had found the engine switch. A deep whirring grew sickly into silence as the engines started up. Sam frowned to herself, the engines didn’t sound in good shape, but she couldn’t complain as the lights came on.

She couldn’t help but jump back from the skeleton draped over the controls. One of the arms lay over the panel, the other 3 were either hanging to the side or broken off from the skeleton that sat at the chair. When Sam had regained control of the shock coursing through her system, Alahn still not quite sure what to make of things, she noticed the tiny vertebrae wrapped around the deceased alien’s neck.

What got her even more was that she couldn’t sense the naquadah that should have leeched into the bones as the Goa’uld decayed, or something. No matter how long it had been here, the mineral simply couldn’t disappear.

//You know what that is?// Alahn questioned, referring to the large alien skeleton.

**You don’t?** Sam was taken aback. Shouldn’t Alahn know what these things were? Her people lived on the planet. **You mean you’ve never seen them before?**

//Never. The demon Terak brought us here when my great grandmother was still a child.// Alahn offered up as way of an explanation.

Another skeleton sat in the far corner, the head broken off. Sam figured that they had found Terak’s survivors. Well, they used to be survivors. She wondered just how many skeletons there were laying around down there.

//Um, is it supposed to sound like that?//

Sam listened for a moment before she heard the hum. It sounded even sicker than before, oscillating in pitch, but determinedly getting higher and higher.

**No.** Sam frantically pressed the controls, trying to shut down the engine. It wouldn’t respond. There wasn’t anything else to do, so Sam crouched behind the panel. She remembered that Tel’taks were designed to funnel explosions in the engine away from the ship itself. With this knowledge, she knew she’d be safer in the cockpit, which was the farthest point from the engines, than outside of the ship where the heat and falling rocks would surely get them.

She plugged her ears as the noise turned painful. The explosion was loud, and the ship lurched forward so suddenly that Sam’s head collided with the bulkhead behind her. It was enough to put them both out.

*

Benson saw no other choice. They’d have to go back to the SGC and inform the General that there was no sign of SG-1 in the area. They hadn’t even found signs of their attackers. Despite splitting up and circling the immediate vicinity, they had found nothing.

SG-4 stood gathered near the entrance of the cave. It was all they had to say that SG-1 had been on that planet at all. Unfortunately, the cave was just as empty as they had left it.

"Colonel." Holtz got the man’s attention.

"What is it, Holtz?"

"I think I hear something." All four of them stood there, cocking their ears.

"I hear it." Sargent Connor stated, receiving a raised hand from Colonel Benson as he continued to listen for the noise. It could easily be his ears playing tricks on him, but he thought he could hear a very distant, high pitched whine.

And it was getting higher.

"Get down!" he ordered, knowing from experience that such a sound never meant good things. The team took cover behind various outcroppings, pushing themselves as close to the canyon walls as they could.

A muted, but powerful, explosion sounded. The ground beneath shook with the force of the blast, and Benson could only watch as loose rocks began bouncing down the walls.

"Stay where you are!" he tried to yell over the din of falling debris. Against the walls was the safest place they could be in at the moment, as the bouncing tended to funnel the rocks to the middle. The outcroppings where they were hidden behind further served to protect them.

It felt like forever, but was more like a couple minutes, before the rocks finally stopped falling. The silence was shocking after all the noise just moments ago. Taking a few moments to make sure it was actually over, they started to stand up.

Rocks lay strewn everywhere.

"Is everybody alright?" Benson asked as he dusted himself off. Lieutenant Verelli nodded as he extricated himself from the rocks that had piled up near him. Connor gave a gruff affirmative, coughing from the dust filling the air.

"I’m stuck!" Captain Holtz announced, waving his hand around for attention. A boulder wedged him in tight against the outcropping and the wall of the canyon. He had fallen to a sort of sitting position.

"Are you ok?" Benson asked him again, hoping there weren’t broken bones or internal damage of some sort.

"Fine, fine, just stuck. Now, help me up, would ya?" Holtz, remembering his position, and the fact that the man before him held his salvation, quickly added a ‘sir’ to the end.

With a smile of relief, Benson motioned to the others and they began to pry the rock away from their trapped colleague. Holtz gave a couple of angry shouts as appendages occasionally got pinched, but they quickly had the rock moved and helped him to his feet.

He wobbled a little bit, but quickly gained his balance.

"Sure you’re ok?" Benson asked again. "Nothing’s broken?"

"Just my pride." The Captain responded sourly as he dusted himself off.

"So, just what the hell was that?" Verelli wondered.

"Sounded like an explosion." Connor replied.

They stood around for a few moments, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Sir, look!" Verelli pointed into the semi-cluttered cave entrance. From the back a very faint light emanated.

Of course, Benson wasn’t very keen on the idea of going in there. Then again, it looked like the interior of the cave fared better than the canyon had. "Well, let’s see what all the commotion’s about."

They were all cautious as they entered the cave, alert for the slightest sign that they should hightail it back out. But nothing was overtly wrong, and they continued down to the back of the cave.

Which wasn’t the back anymore.

The explosion of whatever it was had removed some of the rocks to reveal the rest of the cave that neither SG-8 or SG-1 could previously access. Two people could fit through side-by-side. Benson went through first. As he looked up, he saw the light was coming from a hole in the ceiling, a very big hole. Dust floated lazily down the shafts of light.

About 75 feet from where he now stood, a beat up Tel’tak rested at an odd angle, a 20 foot long trench dug behind it. Smoke gushed out of the rear end.

"Wow." Verelli marveled as he stopped beside Colonel Benson.

"I think we found our suspect." Benson stated, the other two finally coming to join them.

"What’s a cargo ship doing underground?" Holtz asked, standing a little stiffly. It had to have been down here to begin with, they would have seen it crash if it hadn’t.

"I don’t know, but I don’t think it would just explode randomly. Must’ve been someone inside." Connor replied, being a little more technically minded than the others in the team.

"Let’s go see if our mystery driver is still with us." Benson stated. They walked into the shaft of light, boulders, vegetation, and various other rabble that had made up the ceiling littered the way. The closer they got, the more damage they could make out on the ship. It was severely dented from all the rubble that had fallen on it, the right stabilizer was completely torn away from the ship.

They made it over to the side with the door. It was open a few inches, revealing the dark interior. With some heaves and grunts, they managed to pull it open the rest of the way.

"Verelli, you’re with me. Connor, Holtz, check out the rear compartments." Benson stated, running his flashlight over the bulkheads before him. The other pair quickly moved out of sight to the rest of the ship. Benson and Verelli poked their MP-5’s into the cockpit before following themselves. But they didn’t find any Goa’uld, or jaffa. Just a couple of broken skeletons that had been flung around like rag dolls.

And a girl.

Verelli was kneeling by the crumpled form instantly, searching for a pulse. "She’s alive."

Benson spoke into the radio on his vest. "Holtz, report."

"There are a bunch of those alien skeletons scattered around. We also found a sarcophagus, but it’s been dismantled." The Captain replied.

"Dismantled? Destroyed in the explosion, you mean?"

"No, sir. Someone took it apart, got a bunch of weird writing on it."

Fascinating, really. "We got a survivor up here, a girl. Come back, we’re going home now."

"Understood, we’re on our way."

"Can you wake her up?" Benson asked Verelli.

The lieutenant shrugged, then tapped the girl’s cheek lightly. Nothing happened at first, but finally she groaned and turned her head aside slightly.

"That’s it," he encouraged, "just a little more."

Neither of them were prepared when, all of a sudden, she began flailing and screaming hysterically at them. Verelli held her shoulders down, Benson restraining her feet. She screamed as if they were killing her.

"What’s going on, Colonel?" Connor asked hurriedly as he entered the cockpit.

"Calm down, we’re not going to hurt you!" Verelli told her.

"Easy, easy. You’re safe, ok?" Benson was surprised, but not at all ungrateful, as she began to calm down. He thought he saw her head droop for a moment.

"Colonel Benson?" All the men jumped back in surprise, grabbing their guns in response to the resonating voice. As easily as they could tell that it was a symbiote, they could hear the fatigue in her voice.

"How do you know my name?" Benson asked, guardedly. No one had called him by his name in front of her.

"It’s me, Major Samantha Carter." The symbiote replied.

She was a snake, he knew that, but she was in Doctor Jackson. This couldn’t be her. Benson stared at the girl for a few moments, looking for a hint in her posture and appearance. He did remember how determined she could be, remembering one eventful mission SG-1 had accompanied them on. He though he saw that same determination now. Was it possible that this could be her? "What about the rest of your team?"

Maybe if he played along, he’d get some answers.

"Prisoners of a Goa’uld called Terak. We need to go rescue them immediately." She started to get up as she spoke, urgency lacing her words. It was really hard to doubt her veracity.

He forced himself to maintain a professional hesitance.

Benson noticed how she barely moved her left arm, wincing every time it did happen to shift. The darkness made it hard to tell, but he thought it looked several shades too dark, as well as being noticeably swollen.

"Broken?" he asked.

"Yeah." Verelli helped her up the rest of the way as Benson took off his jacket. With it he tied the girls arm against her chest, eliciting stifled groans of pain from the symbiote. It was crude, but it was the best he could do with what he had, and was far better than nothing.

"We’ll go back home and have you checked out." Benson finally decided. The General would be better suited to figure out how to continue on this. And if she was who she said she was, she’d understand that.

Her expression showed that she wanted to argue, to persuade him otherwise. If it was his team, he knew he wouldn’t want to waste any time, either. But apparently she realized his situation, and lowered her head in defeat. "Fine, but we need to hurry."

"So," Benson began, uncomfortably, "I don’t believe we’ve been introduced to the young lady." He figured it would be a good test to see if she was Major Carter. It wasn’t foolproof, he realized, a Goa’uld could pretend to be its host if it wanted. There was a slight chance that if it was an imposter, it would screw up and outright refuse or something.

Her head bowed slightly. "I’m Alahn." The girl said with a small grimace.

"Nice to meet you, Alahn. What do you say we get out of this stuffy hole in the ground?"

"Please." Alahn replied gratefully. They helped Alahn to her feet, and escorted her out of the ship. It didn’t go unnoticed by him how she leaned considerably against Verelli. Her head lolled forward and she simple let herself be led out.

Their progress was cut short as an energy bolt seared into the ground several feet ahead of them, kicking up dirt.

"Move no further!" a voice called from high above. Three jaffa stood around the edge of the hole.

"No!" Alahn hissed dejectedly.

"Friends of yours?" Sargent Connor asked playfully.

"Suggestions?" Benson wondered.

"We can take them, sir." Captain Holtz replied immediately.

"Surrender now!" the jaffa called down impatiently.

"Ok. Alahn, you take cover by the ship. We’ll deal with these upstarts. Go!" the four members of SG-4 brought their weapons up, Benson pausing only to push Alahn towards relative safety. They began firing on the jaffa, moving towards better positions.

Staff blasts soon came in response, but SG-4 was more accurate. It took some fancy maneuvering, but they managed to neutralize their attackers.

"Ok, let’s get back to the Stargate, on the double."

There went any chance of surprise.

*

General Hammond sat in his office, staring blankly at the papers before him. When SG-1 hadn’t returned or contacted the SGC in over a day, he had known something was up. There shouldn’t have been anything to go wrong, not really. But leave it to them to go digging up trouble wherever they went.

So after attempting radio contact, he had sent SG-4 to scout the area and determine the whereabouts of SG-1. Waiting for them to report back was tying his nerves in knots. Were they caught up in another rockslide? If that were the case, someone from SG-4 would have sent a message long ago to let everyone know what was going on. The only explanation that Hammond could come up with for the many hours that SG-4 had been on the planet was that SG-1 wasn’t in the area. Where they were, and why, he had no idea.

His heart nearly jumped out of his chest when the ‘gate began to make the telltale sounds of an incoming wormhole. Despite his considerable size, he was out of his chair and on his way to the Control Room even as the warning klaxons went off. The event horizon flared into life as he entered the room. The iris spiraled shut automatically, just in case.

"Are you getting anything?" Hammond asked impatiently.

"Yes, sir, SG-4’s remote code." The technician responded dutifully.

"Open the iris." It really didn’t need to be said, but was anyway. Not knowing what situation SG-4 might be returning in, Hammond remained at the window, hoping for two teams to show themselves.

SG-4 came through the wormhole, along with a girl that he couldn’t identify. He noticed her arm was tied to her chest by Colonel Benson’s jacket, and a noticeable layer of grime covered all of them. But there was no SG-1. When it was apparent that no one else was coming through the Stargate, Hammond made his way down to intercept them.

"That was amazing!" the girl exclaimed, eyeing the facility wondrously. Even through her obvious excitement, the General could tell the girl was fatigued, her movements sluggish and subdued. She looked ready to collapse at any moment.

"Colonel, report." Hammond addressed Benson, wanting anything they had on SG-1 immediately, as well as being curious about their guest. Not seeing them only fueled his worry.

"Well, sir, we did a complete sweep of the area and only found one of SG-1’s packs in the cave. We watched some footage from the video camera we found, but it didn’t tell us anything we hadn’t already concluded. There were signs of battle, staff blasts, sir. We even saw the jaffa for ourselves. An explosion opened up the cave further and we found this girl inside." Benson hesitated. "She claims to be Major Carter."

Hammond just stood as he was for a few moments, the information decoding itself. The statement brought a lot of questions to mind. The first one he voiced wasn’t necessarily the most pressing one. "How’d you get inside the cave if it was sealed?"

The girl’s face flushed with embarrassment. "We fell." As if cued, she continued after a pause. "Sir."

This was complicated. "Report to the infirmary, we’ll continue while you’re being checked out."

*

"Doctor?" General Hammond questioned Janet, his gaze drifting to the unconscious figure on one of the beds.

"She fell asleep during the examination." She explained. It hadn’t taken long after the girl, Alahn, had laid down on the bed for her to lose the battle for consciousness. Considering everything Janet had found from a basic exam, the broken arm, along with fading burn marks from a ribbon device, it really wasn’t much of a surprise.

He stared at the sleeping girl as he spoke. "Do we know whether or not she really is Major Carter."

Janet was already certain. The arguments she had received from the symbiote in the beginning of the exam, pleading that the rest of SG-1 didn’t have time for such nonsense, had convinced her it was Sam. Tangible proof, however, didn’t exist, yet. "We’ve taken a DNA sample from the symbiote, and it’s being compared to previous samples we acquired from Major Carter. We should know within the hour."

"What’s her condition?" his question encompassed the two beings.

"There are obvious signs of torture, marks from a ribbon device. Alahn’s left arm’s broken, we’ve set it and put a cast on. CAT scans show no signs of concussion, which is lucky considering the reports of the explosion I’ve heard. Along with numerous abrasions, she’s dehydrated and obviously hasn’t eaten much recently. I’ve started her on an IV to replenish sugars and fluids. Aside from that, there’s really nothing else to do." She responded, using the girl’s name that she had been told. Janet was almost out of breath after giving the lengthy report.

"Can we wake her up?"

She wanted to help SG-1 just as much as the General did, but she had a patient to think of as well. "I don’t think you quite grasp the situation, sir. Whether this is Sam or not, she’s been tortured, malnourished, and on the run for who knows how long. If she hadn’t fallen asleep, I would have sedated her myself."

"SG-1 could be in a lot of trouble right now." He reminded Janet.

As if she needed reminding. She understood full well what could be going on at that very moment. They were all her friends. Simply put, with the adrenaline having left her system, she doubted the girl could string much of a sentence together, much less explain the location of SG-1. "I know, sir."

Maybe in a couple hours, Janet decided.

"Very well, doctor. Notify me with the results of the test, and let me know when you deem her fit to talk."

"Of course, sir."

"SG-4?" he continued.

"Just some minor cuts and bruises, nothing serious." Janet shook her head slightly at that one. They had been caught in the middle of a sizeable rockslide and had come out with nothing more serious than a bone bruise.

The luck of the SGC could be rather peculiar at times.

*

Sam was calm the moment consciousness began to return to her. The sounds and smells of the infirmary wafting to her were comforting. She had survived yet another mission on SG-1.

Opening her eyes, she expected to see one or all of her teammates nearby, awaiting her consciousness. But all she saw were the blurs of various medical staff going about their duties. She started to get worried.

Then she felt Alahn begin to stir, and everything came back to her.

Sam sat up so fast that the room began to spin, forcing Sam to close her eyes. An arm grabbed her shoulder, keeping her from falling back down on the bed below her. As the rescuer began talking, Sam immediately recognized her friend’s voice.

"It’s ok. You’re in the SGC." Janet soothed, trying to ease her back down.

While that fact would normally be enough to calm her nerves, it didn’t give Sam any solace. She batted Janet’s hand aside. "How long have I been asleep?"

Janet flinched at the accusatory tone. "Almost three hours, Sam."

"Why didn’t you wake me up?"

"You needed to rest. You still do." Janet tried to persuade her.

Alahn agreed, but Sam wasn’t ready to back down so easily. "They’re still on the planet. I should’ve been doing something to help them."

Sam knew her argument was shot out of the sky as soon as Janet sighed and shook her head. "And what, pray tell, do you think you could have done for them when you got back here?"

"I don’t know, but SOMETHING needs to be done."

"And we’ll do whatever we can, Sam." Janet assured.

It just occurred to Sam, remembering the previous doubts that everyone seemed to have about her. "You believe that I am who I say I am?"

"DNA testing confirmed it for anyone who wasn’t sure. Excuse me one moment, General Hammond wanted to be informed when you woke up."

It was only a few minutes until the General entered the infirmary. He looked over at Sam and gave her a brief smile.

"Good to see you’re ok, Major."

Ok was very relative. She and Alahn wouldn’t mind sleeping for the indeterminate future, but Sam wasn’t about to let him know that. "Thank you, sir."

"What’s the rest of SG-1’s current situation?" he asked, getting straight to business.

"The Goa’uld that captured us, Terak, used to be a System Lord, or some sort of equivalent. He ruled with his brother, who went missing a long time ago. Basically, sir, he captured us and believes that we know where his brother is. We kept telling him we didn’t know, but he wouldn’t listen." Sam’s voice caught as she remembered being forced to leave Daniel, and being certain that he would never be seen again after that.

//I hope it’s not too late.// Alahn announced. Sam felt her discomfort. Alahn didn’t want to think of them dead, or the various unpleasant ways they could become so, even if she didn’t know any of SG-1 personally. She did have Sam’s own feelings and memories of them, which made Alahn dislike the thought of their suffering even more.

**We’ll have to go back there, to help them find the base.** Sam’s statement was actually a question, testing the waters. She knew she wanted to go back, there was no way she could just leave her friends like that. But she needed to know that Alahn was willing, too. If Alahn refused to go back, Sam didn’t know what she would do. She couldn’t force her, but she certainly couldn’t just sit idly by, either.

There was a moment of hesitation in which Sam felt her hope start to crumble.

//I certainly don’t like the idea of going back,// Alahn began, //but I want to help them.//

*

"These clothes are most unusual." Alahn commented as she picked at the camouflaged jacket she now wore, avoiding the cast and sling she had been fitted with. The clothing was heavy, like nothing she had ever worn before. Her people had always lived in warm climates where nothing more than simple garments were ever needed. These... BDUs weren’t very comfortable.

"They grow on you." Benson replied offhandedly.

She didn’t think that she wanted these clothes to ‘grow’ anywhere near her.

**He wasn’t being literal. It’s just a figure of speech.** Sam informed her, the mood momentarily lightened.

Alahn’s focus was captured by the trundling MALP entering the Gate Room below. She had never seen anything mechanical before the cargo ship, an event that had been too short for her to get enamored over the enormity of it all. It fascinated her to think that a person could make something like... that. A collection of scraps of metal that could perform various tasks.

It pleased her to no end to imagine her people building similar machines someday.

When the General authorized the Stargate to dial the planet, Alahn watched the process with the same look of awe as she had when SG-4 had used the Stargate. But the show in this facility was much better, in her opinion. Steam rose from the clamps that powered the ‘gate, and the technician announced the engagement of each symbol. All this added to the splendor of simply watching this giant relic turn seemingly of its own accord.

She jumped back from the water-like explosion, the sudden rush of energy shocking even after having seen it once before. Alahn had been sure the first time that they were all going to die in a horrible flood, a thought that Sam had found most amusing. She knew it wasn’t water, Sam’s thoughts and assurances had told her that, something about wormholes and event horizons, concepts which Alahn had absolutely no basis for. It had been cold, reminding her of the time her family had traveled to the great sea.

Alahn was broken from her reverie as the MALP began its trip up the ramp. It would tell them whether it was safe to return or not, or so she had been told. All the teams involved stood around or near the Control Room, prepared for instant action, if possible. As the machine was sucked through the rippling surface, Alahn focused her attention on the screen that Sam told her would show what the MALP saw.

"The MALP will arrive in 3... 2... 1. Receiving MALP telemetry." The technician announced, a video feed appearing on the monitor.

Two jaffa stood near the machine, trying to make out its purpose. The camera panned around to show that they were the only ones around. When the view returned to the jaffa, they finally decided the probe before them was a threat, and brought their staff weapons to bear. Alahn flinched and gasped in surprise as the energy bolt sizzled towards the camera, the view replaced by static.

"We can take out those two easily, General." Benson stated confidently, given command of this mission by General Hammond.

"Very well, you have a go. You are all to come back in one piece." Hammond nodded at the Colonel.

"Yes, sir!" Benson motioned everyone to the Gate Room. Alahn tagged along behind, completely unarmed. It had been decided by everyone that she would not be involved in the actual fighting, even though Sam was a competent soldier. There didn’t seem any need to possibly hurt her emotionally by thrusting her into the heart of battle. A decision that Alahn was more than happy to abide by.

Benson came to a stop at the top of the ramp. He pulled a grenade from his vest. The jaffa’s delayed response spoke to their lack of training for these situations. They were probably still standing in the very same spots, riveted on the open wormhole as they wondered what might be next. Even if they weren’t caught in the explosion, the ensuing chaos should provide just enough cover for his team to rush through and secure the other side. He pulled the pin and timed the throw, using just the right amount of force to have it land where he wanted when it came out the other side.

After a timed count, the four members of SG-4 rushed through the Stargate, guns at ready. Alahn could only watch and wait until, a few moments later, the rest of them made their way to the other side.

* 

"My lord." The jaffa said after he entered the throne room, bowing his head.

"What is it?" Terak replied sharply. He was angry. Just like with the inhabitants of this planet, he was getting nowhere with these humans. The Tok’ra had even escaped his clutches!

He could feel the jewel of his ribbon device begin to glow with his rage.

"We have discovered the Tel’tak of our lord Tralik. An explosion has unearthed it."

Could it really be? After all this time, had he finally succeeded?

"And what of my brother... and the sarcophagus?" The sarcophagus, he couldn’t wait to feel its soothing embrace again. After the decline of his empire almost all of his own sarcophagi had been captured or destroyed by opposing forces closing in. Even his personal sarcophagus had been sabotaged, no doubt by a servant of Sokar.

But they left him alive, laughing openly at his misfortune.

So, he had been centuries without the healing powers the device contained. The materials necessary to make another were virtually nonexistent. Terak frowned at the thought that he had to change hosts often, like the Tok’ra. It did not become a god to switch bodies so. But worse than that had been the withdrawal. There were weeks in the beginning when he had been certain he would die. He, of course, had not, but due to his fits and even quicker temper than usual, several of his jaffa had. Terak survived the sweats and anxiety, but was not completely free of the sarcophagus’ pull.

He never would be.

Terak could feel the pull for it every day. The need for it made it all but impossible to maintain a train of thought. But now, he could have it again.

And his brother, the guiding force for his actions. Terak was not a complete fool, he knew that he acted rashly, allowing his emotions to rule him. Tralik had been the one to keep him in line. It was his brother’s strategies and his own initiatives that had made their empire so great. Together they made the perfect ruler, both ruthless and cunning. Terak missed that sense of purpose, almost as much as he missed the sarcophagus.

The jaffa’s complexion paled noticeably. Whatever he had to say, Terak knew it would not be good. "I am sorry to report, my lord, that remains were found within the ship. Remains of a Goa’uld. And... the sarcophagus has been torn apart, and sullied with the heathen’s writing."

"No."

"My lord?" the jaffa was cringing noticeably now, aware of the fate that awaited him. The show of fear, however, did not please Terak as it normally would.

"You are wrong!" It couldn’t all just be gone, not after all he had been through. He had torn apart planets!

The jaffa paused a moment, weighing his responses carefully. He could think of nothing to say that would change Terak’s mood. "Forgive me, my lord."

Terak felt his right hand burning. His fist was clenched around the ribbon device, the energy it expelled growing with his fury.

"And what of the girl?" he barely managed, his vision blurring with anger.

"I... we do not know." The jaffa took a step back.

He stood several feet from the jaffa. No longer able to hold himself back, he thrust his right arm forward, unleashing the awesome energy at the helpless jaffa. The beam was so focussed, so powerful, that as it slammed into the jaffa’s chest, he could hear the cracking of ribs. The jaffa flew across the room, glazed eyes staring at the ceiling from where he came to a stop.

Terak simply stood like that for several moments, panting heavily as his rage began to recede, shot through the device at his now dead victim. He slowly lowered his arm and regarded the corpse coolly. "You are forgiven."

*

Sam stayed in between SG-4 and 6. SG-11 remained at the gate, keeping their point of egress in friendly hands. Jaffa seemed to be everywhere, running between the newly formed hole that she had created, and some other point that had to be the base. But getting there, especially undetected, would be tricky with such a large group.

They kept their distance from the jaffa, but there was always the chance of encountering a stray patrol. Sam was glad that they didn’t have to rely solely on her to get where they were going, nothing looked familiar. There really hadn’t been the time or the light to see much of anything, not to mention remember it.

Their progress was too slow for Sam’s liking. Every moment that ticked by made her all the more painfully aware that Terak could dispose of her friends at any time, if he hadn’t already. Going faster wasn’t an option, though. It wouldn’t matter how quickly they got there if everyone was aware of their presence. Hopefully, as far as the jaffa were concerned, she was the only one on the planet.

It made her and Alahn wonder how they would explain the deaths of the jaffa by the cave due to SG-4.

The sun shining almost directly overhead was not very conducive for skulking around unnoticed. They remained just far enough away to be out of sight from the jaffa, but they could hear their movements and bits of conversation. Obviously, they weren’t worried about being attacked. Or perhaps, more accurately, they were more afraid of something else. Sam began to realize that they were rushing, jogging instead of walking. And their words were laced with apprehension.

//What are they doing?// Alahn wondered. Sam didn’t have a clue. All she knew was that the jaffa were in a hurry.

Benson held up a fist, bringing the party to a stop. He pointed to a section of forest that was slightly thinner than the rest. The jaffa could just be seen walking past. The two of them were holding something between them, going as fast as the weight would allow. Foliage blocking the way made it hard to see, but Sam thought that what they were holding looked distinctly like a piece of sarcophagus. She turned to Benson, trying to see if he noticed the same thing. When he turned to regard her, she could tell by his look that he had.

The only reason she could see for Terak wanting pieces of a useless sarcophagus would be to rebuild it.

His behavior was making more sense to her now. She had thought that the Goa’uld had been very erratic, turning moods and changing ideas on a dime. Sam remembered Daniel’s brush with the sarcophagus on Shyla’s planet. What were a few days compared to centuries of using the device? After that long, how could one ever get over the loss? And just when did Terak lose his?

Well, it explained partly why he was so adamant about finding his brother. But Terak had also been obsessed with finding Tralik, as well as this sarcophagus apparently. He really wanted to locate him, and alive, even. Sam remembered the skeletons in the ship. It would seem that part of Terak’s wish wouldn’t come true.

"We have to hurry." Sam whispered to Benson. Terak had found what he was after, he wouldn’t need Teal’c or the Colonel or Daniel anymore.

He nodded, and they continued on at a slightly faster pace.

*

Teal’c opened his eyes from kel’no’reem as the cell door slid open. The five jaffa standing there were not at all unexpected. Nor was their command for the three of them to get up. He and O’Neill helped Daniel to his feet, all of them feeling the effects of no food or water coupled with their various injuries.

As the guards marched them down the dim hallway, Teal’c saw a pair of jaffa walk by with a door of a sarcophagus between them, alien writing in black paint covering it. He didn’t know what to make of the sight. Turning to O’Neill, he saw the man was as perplexed as he was. Until now, there was absolutely no evidence that Terak had a sarcophagus. But why would they be carrying only a piece?

Apparently their progress had slowed, and Teal’c felt an impatient jaffa prod him in the back with his weapon. Suppressing an angry growl, he readjusted his grip on Daniel and continued on. He couldn’t understand what the piece of sarcophagus had meant, and decided to ponder on it as they were lead to the throne room.

Terak stood on the edge of the dais, staring intently at his ribbon device-covered hand. Teal’c tried to read him, but it was difficult for him to tell whether the Goa’uld was happy, or furious. After being forced to their knees, they waited for Terak’s attention.

It was several minutes before the Goa’uld raised his head, a victorious smile gracing his lips. "You have failed."

Even Teal’c couldn’t help the shocked look that crossed his face. Terak had found Major Carter? From the corner of his eye he could see the looks of concern and anger that Daniel Jackson and O’Neill gave the Goa’uld respectively.

"You have failed." Terak repeated. "Despite your efforts to conceal it, I have found my brother. Dead as he may be." Terak’s mood changed from elation to something of grief as he spoke.

"We haven’t been trying to hide anything from you! Are you deaf or something?" O’Neill defended.

Teal’c had to fight back the smile of relief that threatened. Major Carter was still free.

"There was an explosion from my brother’s ship that led to its finding. An explosion that the Tok’ra caused. Plague me no further with your lies!"

Teal’c’s good mood was gone as fast as it had come. If Major Carter was caught within an explosion, then they all might as well be dead right now.

"It’s not a lie!" Daniel tried. It was futile, Teal’c knew. Nothing they could say would convince Terak otherwise.

"The dismantling of his sarcophagus resulted in his demise. For this, I shall have retribution." Terak’s eyes flashed as he smiled at them.

"What about the Tok’ra?" Daniel suddenly asked as Terak began to raise his hand.

"She will be dealt with when we locate her." Terak replied simply.

O’Neill apparently saw the opportunity this latest news gave them. If she was alive, and free, they had something they could use. "You don’t want to kill us."

"Whatever would give you that idea?" Terak asked playfully, lowering his hand and giving O’Neill a quizzical look.

"You kill us now, and say you never find her. Kind of a hollow victory if you ask me. But, you find her and you’ll have all of us here lined up in a row. Ducks in a barrel. Monkeys in a tub. It just won’t be the same without all of us. Besides, she’s the one that got away from you. You can’t live with that, can you?" O’Neill led Terak on.

His look made it apparent that he was seriously considering the words. They just had to distract him so that they survived until the rescue team arrived. Teal’c had no doubt that, if Major Carter was still alive, there would be a rescue.

"Your words have merit." Terak began. "However, you assume that I would kill you right now. After all that you have dared to put me through, you shall not be so fortunate. Since all the others are now dead, it shall be you who will pay for the death of my brother."

It wasn’t exactly what O’Neill had been hoping for, Teal’c was sure, but it did buy them their time.

*

Benson looked through his binoculars at the scene before him. They had followed the two jaffa all the way to an indiscriminate area of the woods. Trees and foliage blocked their view, but he had seen the jaffa descend down a slope, and then disappear. A white rock nearby reflected the sun.

He waved Alahn up. "Is this the place?"

She took the proffered binoculars and looked through them a bit oddly, the movements telling him that Alahn was in control at the moment. Holding it with one hand was a little awkward, especially to one who had never used them before. When she was satisfied she nodded to him.

"Ok," Benson began in a hushed tone, "Major Sans, you and your team will keep the door open for us." He informed SG-6’s leader.

"Yes, sir." Sans returned.

At the moment the area was clear, so they made their way to where the jaffa had vanished. There didn’t seem to be anything there, but Alahn assured them that there was a door. To prove the fact, she began tearing at the grass and vines that hung down the slope, the metal underneath beginning to shine through. SG-6 set themselves up near the top of the slope, preparing for any jaffa that might try to return while they were there.

Benson and his team took up tearing away the camouflage to reveal the door beneath and the pad that controlled it. He and his team readied their weapons, nodding for Alahn to open the door. She pressed the correct key, and quickly moved aside.

Benson and Verelli entered first, pointing their zats down opposite directions. They decided to go with the alien guns for the sake of stealth. The hallways were clear as far as they could see, and both signaled so. The rest of SG-4 and Alahn then entered before the door slid shut behind them.

"So, which way?" Benson asked.

"The cell is in that direction." Alahn replied, pointing to the right. They went down the torch-lit corridor, guns at the ready for anything they might encounter. A jaffa stood near a door. He saw the team turn the corner and began to raise his staff weapon, but was too slow. A zat blast rendered him unconscious.

He didn’t like the lack of jaffa they had seen so far. "How many jaffa does he have?"

Alahn’s head drooped momentarily, and Major Carter responded to his query. "I don’t know. He can’t have too many. I’ve never seen more than five or six at one time."

Benson guessed 20, at least. He figured it was a safe number to assume. Not a nice number, especially if they all bore down on them at the same time, but probably the correct amount. Shaking it off for something they’d deal with when the time came, he made sure this was the cell, then slapped the pad to open the door.

Holtz poked his head in the room. "It’s empty, Colonel."

"Ok, if they’re not in there, then where else would they be?" Connor wondered.

"Probably the throne room." Major Carter replied, pointing back down the hall the way they had come.

That was when several jaffa decided to make their presence known.

*

Daniel watched helplessly from the floor as Jack was held in the grips of the ribbon device. He was in no position to help, and Teal’c, who was in the best shape of all of them, was being held back by two jaffa.

A jaffa rushed through the open doorway. "We are under attack!"

Terak ceased his ministrations, Jack falling limply to the ground. "What?"

"There are intruders in the compound, my lord."

"Who?" the Gould was silent, the sounds of staff blasts and zat discharges, mixed with a few gun reports, just audible.

"It appears to be allies of these ones, my lord. Their dress and armament is identical."

Terak fixed the jaffa with a dangerous look. "What are you doing standing here? Go! Destroy them! Go, go!" He waved the jaffa away, as well as three of the five that stood in the room. They rushed down the hallway to fulfill his bidding.

At that, he grabbed Jack by the collar, lifting him up. "What is this?"

Jack just smiled.

"Answer me!"

"Why? You don’t believe us when we tell you the truth." Jack rebutted.

Daniel wasn’t sure that it was the wisest thing to be taunting Terak right now, not when rescue was so close. But, that was Jack for you.

Terak roared in anger, throwing Jack across the room. Meanwhile, the sounds of battle were getting louder. He paced the dais distractedly, mumbling under his breath.

"No!" Terak shouted, firing the ribbon device at Teal’c. The two jaffa were just able to dodge away from the blast, but Teal’c was not so fortunate. He collided with the wall behind him, sliding to the ground.

The battle was just outside of the room. One of the jaffa came into view, firing down the hall. A hail of bullets connected with the hapless warrior, and he fell to the ground with a grunt. It wasn’t long until the report of staff weapons ceased altogether.

Everyone remained motionless, waiting for whatever was to happen next. A head cautiously peeked around the corner of the doorway, forced to retreat by a staff blast from one of the jaffa. A zat then poked around the corner, and Daniel watched as one of the jaffa crumpled to the ground. The other one rushed to where Jack lay and lifted him up, pressing his staff weapon against his back.

This time when the soldier poked his head around, he stopped short when he saw the new situation before him. It was Colonel Benson of SG-4, Daniel quickly came to realize.

"Surrender yourself now!" Terak bellowed.

Benson stood there, seemingly unable to decide his next move. They were at a standoff, one that didn’t look good for them. For Jack, mostly. Terak was smiling again, apparently convinced he had won. Daniel wasn’t so sure that was far from the truth.

Something flickered in Benson’s eye, but Daniel didn’t know what to make of it.

"Ok, I’ll surrender." Colonel Benson stated as he stepped into the room. He held his zat up into the air.

Daniel wanted to scream at the guy. Just what was he thinking?

At that moment he heard the jaffa grunt, and Daniel turned just in time to see Teal’c slam his shoulder into the guard’s back. The jaffa fell to the ground, his weapon clattering against the stones. Teal’c wasted no time in retrieving the staff weapon.

"Now!" Benson yelled, lowering his weapon and firing at Terak. The Gould activated his personal shield, and the blast was absorbed. At the same time the rest of SG-4 entered and fired several rounds at Terak. They stopped when they realized how useless it was.

"I believe you mentioned something about surrendering." Benson stated.

Terak stood there, his face beet red. "You... I will kill you all!"

"Really?" Jack asked sarcastically, managing to rise to a sitting position. "You and what army?"

"Jack." Daniel warned. In case he didn’t realize, Terak did have an army, of sorts. Maybe not a full-fledged army, but he shouldn’t be dismissed so readily.

Terak stepped back on the dais and pressed a button on his ribbon device. Transport rings rose from the floor, the Gould giving them one last smile before he disappeared.

"Aw, leaving so soon." Jack feigned disappointment.

"Everyone ok?" Benson asked.

"Well, aside from the mind-numbing headache and the assortment of contusions, I’m just peachy."

Benson shook his head and sighed at Jack’s antics.

"We are well enough to procure our freedom." Teal’c answered, more helpful than Jack’s reply.

Daniel’s attention was then focussed on the girl that came into the room. Alahn, or Sam, was clothed in standard issue fatigues. "Sam!"

She quickly turned in his direction, a smile curving on her lips. "Daniel!" She exclaimed in a higher pitch than normal, the reverberation making the reply oddly amusing. Sam kneeled down beside Daniel and helped him to sit up. "I was worried."

He nodded in agreement. It had also crossed his mind that after she had been forced to leave him he would no doubt be the most useless, in Terak’s eyes. Daniel was just as surprised as she was that he hadn’t been killed right off. The bright white sling on her arm didn’t go long without being noticed. "What happened to you?"

The hiss of radio static cut off her reply. "We’re under attack!"

"Major Sans, what’s your situation?" Benson immediately replied. Teal’c was helping Jack to his feet, Sargent Connor and Sam assisting Daniel.

"We’re pinned down. There’s six, maybe eight jaffa out here. Lieutenant Colonel Garner radioed in, the ‘gate is being assaulted, too." The static was heavy, but not quite enough to drown out the words, staff weapons and guns audible in the background as well.

"Copy that. We’ve got SG-1 and are on our way back." Benson assured, then turned his attention to those in the room. "Let’s get going."

He holstered the zat and readied his MP-5.

They rushed down the halls back to the exit, their progress slowed slightly by their wounded charges. Daniel could tell that Colonel Benson didn’t like that fact, he wasn’t exactly bustling with joy over it either. He tried to move as fast as he could, but there just wasn’t much he could do about the weariness from his assorted wounds.

The second Benson opened the door, the sounds of staff blasts and guns exchanging fire filled the air. SG-6 was lying on the rise, using the slope as natural protection. Benson and his team crawled up the hill, Teal’c following with his captured staff weapon. They joined in the battle against the encroaching jaffa while Daniel, Jack, and Sam remained at the bottom of the slope.

Sam took the opportunity to hand her canteen to Daniel. He took the proffered water and drank deeply, then handed the remnants to Jack. While the other man drank his fill, Daniel decided to get some information. "So who’s here to rescue us?" He had to yell over the noise of battle.

"SG-4, 6, and 11. SG-11 is holding the ‘gate... or trying to." Sam replied.

Daniel wondered how SG-11 was faring against its own attack.

"Where do you think he ran off to?" Jack suddenly asked, referring to Terak.

"Hard to say, sir. Those rings could have been connected to another facility, or maybe even a ship."

A ship, that would be just what they needed right now. Apparently Jack was thinking the same thing. "A ship?"

"It’s all supposition at this point. He could be just about anywhere." Sam replied with a shrug.

They heard a grunt as one of the defenders fell down the slope. He stopped as he ran up against Daniel. Daniel pushed away the moment he saw the person. Part of the man’s face and shoulder were seared off.

"Oh my god." Sam mouthed, the sounds of battle carrying away the actual words.

"He’s still alive!" Daniel was astonished to see the slow rise and fall of the man’s chest. In his shock, all he could do was sit there and stare at the man.

Sam took action, crawling partway up the slope. "Colonel Benson! We need a med-kit down here!" she shouted to be heard.

Ducking out of harms way, Benson began to unclip his pack. "Jesus Christ!" he stated at the sight of the wounded man.

Sam took the pack and made her way towards Daniel. "Lieutenant Bradly, can you hear me?" She bent her head down to his ear, Daniel following suit. He could just hear the low moan. Sam opened the pack and pulled out the med-kit, taking all the gauze. "Daniel, I’m going to need your help."

Nodding dumbly, he held up Bradly’s head as she showed him. Applying some sort of ointment to a bandage, something that Daniel almost had to fight the urge to laugh at, she gingerly applied it to his face. Daniel had to look away, noting that Sam winced as she applied the compress. Bradly cried out in pain, barely audible over the sounds of battle.

Having only one hand to work with, she motioned for Daniel to hold the bandage while she wrapped it with gauze. He felt the bile rising in his chest as he held the bandage in place. Sam didn’t bother to keep his eyes uncovered, it wasn’t as if he was going to need to use them anyway. She only made sure not to obstruct his nose or mouth, finally tying off the gauze when she was done. After she bandaged his shoulder, Daniel realized that the sounds of weapons discharge had all but ceased.

"What’s going on up there?" Jack asked, his raised voice sounding overly loud all of a sudden.

"They retreated." One of SG-6, Captain Weller, replied.

"Well now, that doesn’t make much sense." Jack stated.

"Sense or not, I don’t think we should wait here for whatever they’ve got cooking." Captain Holtz retorted, receiving nods from everyone.

"How’s Bradly?" Major Sans asked.

"He’s alive, for now." Sam answered.

Benson looked around for a moment. "Colonel O’Neill, can you and Teal’c carry Bradly? This smells of a trap, and I’d like as many of my guys ready for action as possible."

"My thoughts exactly." Jack nodded affirmative, he and Teal’c already moving to support Bradly between them.

"Verelli, you help Doctor Jackson." Benson told his lieutenant, who voiced his agreement. With everyone taken care of, they began to make their way towards the ‘gate. The active members of SG-4 and 6 encircled the noncombatants, keeping wary eyes on the forest for any signs of attack. The silence of the forest was more than a little unnerving, as if inviting something sinister to break the calmness around them.

*

Major Tepps fired his MP-5 at the jaffa trying to attack their flank. This planet didn’t have the best terrain around the ‘gate for fighting, there just wasn’t much cover to go around. Whatever happened, they couldn’t afford to be encroached from the side. Tepps crouched behind the Stargate platform, along with Sargent Adams. Captain Masters and Lieutenant Colonel Garner had found cover behind a scraggly tree and some rocky terrain, respectively.

Eight jaffa were directly ahead of them, using the gentle slope of the terrain, along with the limited natural defenses, to protect themselves from SG-11’s fire. At the moment they were at a standoff, neither side gaining or losing. Of course, if it did come down to a war of attrition, the jaffa would no doubt come out the victor. They had only brought so much ammo with them, and staff weapons never ran out of juice.

"Colonel!" Adams cried out, pointing to a point in the sky. Tepps followed the trajectory. He heard the rising whine before he saw the approaching black dots.

Two Death Gliders.

As if they didn’t have enough to deal with already. Major Tepps had thought he had felt exposed before, but now he felt absolutely naked. They didn’t have anything with them that could take out a Death Glider, much less two of them.

He could just hear Garner radioing the other teams over the roar of staff weapons and the sound of approaching engines. "SG-4, this is Garner, what’s your situation?"

Tepps couldn’t even begin to dream about hearing the response from his position, instead taking aim at an overzealous jaffa, whittling down their enemy count to seven.

"We have gliders. I repeat, we have gliders! If you want to get your asses through the ‘gate, you’re going to have to move it!" Garner advised.

"Sir, those gliders are going to mow us down like hay!" Captain Masters stated. It wasn’t the best analogy that Tepps had ever heard, but was apt enough. Their cover may be sufficient to thwart frontward fire, but they had virtually no overhead protection, and running just wasn’t an option.

"Tell me something I don’t know! They’re on their way. When SG-4 and 6 get here they’ll be in the perfect position to flank the jaffa. If we can hold until then, we should make it!" Garner replied, most of his attention set on firing at the jaffa.

Tepps noticed movement off to his left. Glancing over, he couldn’t help but curse. "Colonel, we got company!"

Four more jaffa had worked their way into the battle, approaching positions where they could fire on the pinned down team. He noticed three more on the other side. The only positive thing Tepps could get out of the situation, and he used ‘positive’ tentatively, was that the lack of cover worked both ways. Any advantage that might give them, though, was negated by the fact that now their fire was spread out.

The Death Gliders finally came into range. They pelted the ground with energy, thankfully they seemed to have the terrible aim of most jaffa pilots. But even they would get lucky, if given enough shots. After the first pass they had suffered no casualties, but all three groups of jaffa were slowly approaching their position.

Tepps fired into the group on the left, while Masters focussed on the right. Garner and Adams continued to suppress the main group. Well, as much as two people could suppress seven.

An explosion off to his right caught Tepps attention. Much of the tree that Captain Masters had been perched behind was gone, the rest of it falling to the ground. The Captain was nowhere to be seen. The Death Gliders screamed overhead, flying almost out of sight before they began to loop back around.

"Masters!" Garner called out, scanning the area around the demolished tree.

His expression revealed what Tepps dreaded. They’d be going through the ‘gate one man short, if they went through at all.

It was at that time that Tepps also saw his group of jaffa simply crumple to the ground. Scanning the terrain, it took him a moment to find the persons responsible, SG-4 and 6. The larger group, seeing the destruction of their friends, split their attention to deal with the threat to their flank. But the new arrivals used their momentary surprise to advance upon the large group’s positions, taking out two of them before they could do much to react.

Those that had moved to deal with the new threat left themselves open to SG-11, who took the opportunity presented to them. The jaffa were simply cut down, their inexperience showing when the remaining members of the group began to stand up to either adjust or run off.

The third group didn’t even give them a chance to take them out, fleeing into the woods.

"Open the ‘gate!" Garner ordered. Major Tepps ran to the DHD, entering the familiar coordinates for home. He paused briefly to duck against a near miss from the Death Gliders, but managed to punch in the address. Tepps slammed the orange crystal with finality.

As the Stargate opened with its usual grandeur, the newly arrived SG teams just made it to their position. Tepps saw the bandages on Lieutenant Bradly’s face and shoulders, wincing at the thought of what lay beneath. Or, what wasn’t there. He didn’t know what injuries the man had received, but Bradly was a good friend of his, and he ached to make sure the man would be all right. But now wasn’t the time for that.

Tepps punched in the iris code, and nodded when he received verification. Their exodus through the ‘gate was highlighted by fire from the Death Gliders.

*

"Close the iris!" one of the men called, but Alahn wasn’t sure which. She turned towards the Stargate as she heard the scraping of metal on metal, and stared in wonder as the metal lids spiraled shut, just in time to intercept fire that would have accompanied them through the Stargate.

Medics were barking orders, fussing over the wounded. Alahn watched with morbid fascination as Bradly was wheeled off in a fury, phrases such as ‘start an IV’ and ‘prep for surgery’ being left in his wake.

//Is it over?//

**Yes, it is. You’re safe now.** Sam responded, also answering Alahn’s unvoiced question.

Assured, Alahn sat down heavily on the ramp’s stairs, plopping onto the grating. Exhausted, she doubted she could get back up if she had to. She couldn’t fight off the tears that suddenly ran down her cheeks. Her heart was racing, but she only just now had the time to realize it.

**I’m so sorry you had to see any of that.** Sam assured her, truly repentant of the things that Alahn had witnessed on their return to the planet.

Alahn didn’t respond, all she could think of was the man that had been shot. His face had been gone. She had seen his skull!

She jumped when a warm hand made contact with her shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Alahn frowned at the thought that she hadn’t even noticed anyone sit down beside her.

"Will he live?" she asked Daniel, turning her head to look at his face.

The war he was fighting was evident on his face. Thanks to Sam’s insight into the man, she knew he was debating on whether to tell her the straight truth, since she had Sam, or to try and soften the blow. "I don’t know. It’s possible."

Alahn quickly stared down at the grating below her. She felt extremely ashamed, there was a part of her that had wished he had said no.

**Don’t be hard on yourself.** Sam advised, knowing that Alahn’s thoughts came from mercy, rather than malice. She had the same doubts herself.

"That’s good." She responded softly. A medic finally came around, demanding that Daniel come with him to get checked out. Smiling sadly, he allowed the medic to help him to the infirmary.

Alahn just sat there for a while, thankful that everyone was occupied with everyone else, giving her a few minutes alone to think about things before she too was fussed over and escorted to the infirmary.

*

Jacob walked down the ramp, smiling reservedly to his old friend. "George."

"Jacob." He couldn’t miss the veiled pain in his friend’s eyes.

"What is it?" Jacob queried, immediately jumping to the obvious conclusion.

"We just had one doozy of a mission. I have one dead man and another one hanging on by a thread." George sighed heavily as he spoke. Jacob could identify, no matter how many people you lost under you, it never got easier.

"Sam?" he asked, just to be sure.

"Injured, but she should make a full recovery." Jacob couldn’t stamp down the relief he felt at that news. A man was dead, granted one he probably didn’t know by the way George had phrased it, but still, it didn’t feel right to be so happy at the moment.

**It’s only natural.** Selmak counseled.

"There’s been a slight alteration, though." George announced.

Jacob gave him a look that combined skepticism with worry. "Slight alteration?"

\--

Jacob walked up to the room Sam had been assigned. The door was open, a SF standing to the side. He spied the girl inside lying on her side, facing away from the opening.

//Slight alteration, indeed.//

**I agree. General Hammond could have phrased it a bit more... delicately.**

"Grow tired of Daniel already?" he asked, announcing his presence.

The girl flinched at the intrusion, but quickly sat up facing him. "Dad!" the dual tones rang jubilantly in the small room. The fatigue that had been evident on her face was washed away almost instantly.

Jacob quickly made his way across the room, pulling the girl he didn’t know into a warm hug, careful of her arm. "And I thought you two got along swell." Jacob continued his tease, ending the hug and sitting down beside his daughter.

Apparently she didn’t think of it so lightly. She drooped her face to hide the emotions that were showing. George hadn’t told him the story behind what had happened, as he didn’t know it himself. They hadn’t done the debriefing yet.

Jacob winced at his inadvertent mistake and noted it for future reference. "Ok, forget what I just said. So, who’s your new friend?"

**You need to work on your transitions, Jacob.** Selmak mentally rolled her eyes. His choice of topic change could have been better, in her opinion.

//Quiet, you.//

He saw the signal that positions had switched. "Alahn." The girl replied meekly, fearfully, even.

"Hey, whatever Sammie told you about me, I’m not half that scary." Jacob gave her a warm smile.

He was startled when she started laughing. After a moment she regained her composure. "She begs to differ." Alahn explained.

He shrugged, making a mental note with Selmak to remember to discuss this with Sam later on.

**I am not your personal stenographer.** Selmak responded indignantly.

//Secretary.// Jacob corrected.

**I am that neither.**

//After centuries of existence, your memory must rival that of an elephant.//

**Has it occurred to you, Jacob Carter, that, after centuries of existence, I may not have room for your dinner dates?**

Conceding the round, Jacob got back to the moment. "Well, it’s nice to meet you, Alahn."

There was silence as Jacob couldn’t think of anything to say. Well, he could think of some things, but the topics were questionable, especially given her previous reaction.

After drooping her head, it was Sam who broke the silence. "Have the Tok’ra found anything?"

Selmak took over for the response. "I am sorry, Samantha, but the Tok’ra have found nothing regarding your current condition. We have never had contact with a race that has done anything even remotely similar to what you have experienced. I fear that our knowledge simply does not include a reversal process."

"I understand, Selmak. Thanks for trying."

"I only regret that we can offer you no assistance."

*

General Hammond listened to the accounts that the various team members gave him. Everyone involved with the mission, except for Lieutenant Bradly and the late Captain Masters, as well as Jacob and Doctor Fraiser, were assembled in the briefing room. They had just finished the narrative up to Bradly’s injury.

"What is Lieutenant Bradly’s condition, Doctor?" Hammond asked.

"Doctor Warner has completed exploratory surgery. Lieutenant Bradly is still in critical condition. We won’t have a good idea one way or the other for another 24 hours." Doctor Fraiser explained.

General Hammond nodded slightly to her, then signaled for the debriefing to continue.

"Well, sir," Benson began, "the jaffa just ran off at that point. We took the break and headed to SG-11’s position. When we got there, SG-11 was pinned down by over a dozen jaffa and two Death Gliders, it appears our guys went to attack the ‘gate with the others. We punched through the jaffa’s lines and then made our way here."

"One of the Death Gliders hit Masters. It... there wasn’t anything left." Lieutenant Colonel Garner added shakily, gulping down his glass of water as he finished.

There was nothing Hammond could say to comfort the man, he knew how hollow any words would sound. Instead, he settled for nodding solemnly to Garner, letting him know that he understood what the man was feeling.

"Alright, gentlemen, you are dismissed. SG-1, Jacob, I’d like to speak with you for a moment." When the other personnel filed out, he continued. "Have we actually gained anything from this mission?"

Daniel was the one to reply. "SG-4 said that they did recover the video I made. On it we should have a basis for deciphering the alien’s language. The spherical... tablets, if you will, should be similar to the Rosetta Stones in the respect that, by the appearance of the writings on them..."

"I believe Daniel is trying to say that we won’t know until he reads those stones, sir." Jack interrupted, for which the General was secretly grateful.

"The Tok’ra offer their assistance in this endeavor. But I’m afraid that I have to return now, I only came here to check up on you." Jacob announced.

"Thank you. We’ll be sure to let you know if we need any help." Hammond replied.

Jacob nodded to his old friend, then turned his attention to his daughter. "You better be good while I’m gone." Hammond knew that Jacob didn’t do sentimental too well, but the sarcastic quip said just as much as any heartfelt comment could.

General Hammond could barely conceal his mirth as Major Carter rolled her eyes. "Yes, dad."

They exchanged pleasantries and Jacob left for the Control Room.

"Alright, now that this is concluded, I believe some of you have an infirmary to return to."

"But, sir." Jack whined, to which the General could only shake his head in exasperation. It was clear enough to Hammond that both men were less than optimal, the debriefing an unusually tiring event for them.

"I would suggest you go immediately, before Doctor Fraiser feels the need to resort to retaliatory actions." Hammond advised, his lips curving up ever so slightly.

*

Jack and Daniel sat on the edge of their respective beds. Doc Fraiser had been exceedingly kind when she didn’t force them to lie down, Jack acknowledged. Carter had even joined them in the infirmary, sitting on the bed next to Daniel. Teal’c was off doing kel’no’reem, which Jack was sure was just a ploy to give the three of them some space. Jack leaned forward to bridge the few feet between him and the other bed.

"Everybody’s ok, right." He knew physically they were being taken care of, but realized it was time for him to step up again as a commander, a responsibility that he had been neglecting as of late.

"I will be." Daniel replied.

Carter was slow in responding.

"Sam?" Daniel asked after a few moments.

"I... well, we... I’m getting tired of all this, you know?" Carter sighed.

"Yeah, it can’t be the easiest thing to go through. I won’t even pretend that I understand." Jack responded.

"We have those stones, though." Daniel said enthusiastically. "The answer could be right under our nose as we speak."

"Or maybe not." She stated dejectedly.

"Come on, Sam. We’ll figure this all out." Daniel was trying really hard to brighten her spirits, Jack could tell.

"Daniel, I appreciate it, I really do, but the answer could so easily NOT be on those stones. Terak could have killed every last one of the aliens. Then what will we do? The Tok’ra don’t even know how to help, and we’re having trouble contacting our other allies."

Daniel bowed his head sheepishly, not knowing how to respond to her claims.

"Carter," Jack began, "we haven’t exhausted all of our options yet. There’s still a chance. You make it sound like we’ve already tried everything."

"I know, but things aren’t looking so great right now."

"No, they’re not, but I think things are improving a little, wouldn’t you say?" Jack asked, hoping she understood the veiled question. She still wasn’t angry at him for being an ass, was she?

Her look, softening from the previous frustration, let him know that she understood, and that things were ok between them. "I guess I would."

TBC

  


* * *

  


> A/N: Like I said before, I’m only using the Xel’naga name because it’s cool, so don’t hurt me. Still love Blizzard ;-) Would LOVE to hear what you think about this piece, even if it’s just a line saying you liked it or hated it. PLEASE!!!! Huge thanx and lots of love to Kalliope for the beta. My mistakes, you hear?

* * *

>   
>  © July 2004 Not mine… No $. I’m just borrowing for a bit but I’ll give   
>  ‘em right back, I swear.

* * *

  



End file.
